Hanging By A Moment
by thechaosdiva
Summary: WARNING!!!!!! This is SLASHY aka two BOYS!!!!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!!!! If you read and flame, I can only assume you're an idiot who doesn't read summaries. Thanks to Roger and Tabetha!!!!!


Hanging By A Moment  
  
Clu hung up the phone, his eyes darting around the room. They came to rest on his roommate, Jay.  
  
"Jay!! My man!!!" he said, "What're you doing this weekend?"  
  
Jay stared at his roommate. Not staying here with you, you freak, he thought, remembering the infamous "See-Saw" incident.  
  
"I'm going to visit Rachel, my girlfriend, this weekend. I'm leaving on Friday, I'll be back Monday."  
  
Jay stared at Clu. Why hadn't Clu ever mentioned a girlfriend? He was a reasonably good-looking guy, not that Jay would know or anything, but he had never mentioned having a girlfriend.  
  
"Cool," said Clu, tidying up the floor.  
  
"Why?" asked Jay, shoving his cd player into his backpack.  
  
"Uh…a friend's coming over," said Clu.  
  
"Oh, I see…planning on a romantic weekend?" Jay asked, shoving some socks into the crevices of the backpack.  
  
"No way, man," said Clu.  
  
Jay smirked. Clu was blushing. He obviously really liked this girl.  
  
"Sure, Clu," he said, laughing to himself as Clu dusted the desks.  
  
  
Jay left bright and early Friday morning, leaving Clu alone to finish cleaning. Clu stared at the spotless room, critically eyeing it.  
  
"AH!" he cried, diving onto a piece of paper. He picked it up and uncrumpled it, reading the words he had scribbled on it.  
  
"2 pm, Friday."  
  
Clu stared at the paper, looking at the doodles he had scribbled on the edges. Hearts of all sizes. Why hearts? He had never drawn hearts before!  
  
Sighing, he checked his watch. 1:55 pm.  
  
"Almost time…" he muttered, pacing the room.  
  
"Why am I so nervous? This isn't like me at all…Man, I must be losing it…"  
  
He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jumping, he practically flew to the door in excitement. He yanked the door open.  
  
"Clu!! Buddy, how ya doing!!!?  
  
Clu was then pulled into a hug.  
  
"Uh, hey Jack…what's up?"  
  
Jack, who had initiated the hug, practically melted in Clu's arms. Don't ask me that, he thought miserably, pulling away from Clu.  
  
"So…" said Jack, "Great room."  
  
"Thanks," said Clu, "The top bunk's yours."  
  
Jack walked in and threw his duffel bag onto the bunk.  
  
"So, what's there to do around here?" he asked, stretching his arms out and yawning.  
  
Clu froze, not able to draw his eyes away from Jack as he yawned. Clu watched as Jack's shirt pulled tight across his chest. STOP IT!!! He cried. This is JACK for crying out loud!  
  
Jack stopped yawning and smiled, "Come on, Clu, let's go."  
  
  
After a long day of showing Jack the commons area, the Student Union, and his classrooms, they arrived back at Clu's dorm.  
  
"Dang," sighed Jack, "I didn't know it got so hot here."  
  
"Totally," said Clu, lifting the bottom of his shirt to wipe away some of the sweat from his face.  
  
Jack stared at Clu's now exposed stomach, admiring the taut muscles. Abruptly, he pulled his eyes away and stared at his shoes.  
  
"Dude," said Clu, "I'm gonna run down the hall and get us some sodas, I'll be right back, 'kay?"  
  
"Sure," said Jack, waving him away. Clu left, the door clanking heavily behind him.  
  
Jack nervously paced the room. He needed something nice and calming, like a baseball magazine. He remembered that Clu had always kept his magazines in his bottom drawer. Shaking he ran to the closet and yanked it open, furiously looking for a drawer. He found one and pulled it open.   
  
He found no magazines, but a smooth dark green object. As he picked it up, a note came fluttering out of it. Jack picked up the note and read it.  
  
"Dear Clu, I think this would look lovely. Let me know when you wanna try it out. Love, Claire."  
  
Who was Claire? Shaking it off, he then realized he was holding a very green, very real fig leaf. He then heard the squeak of Clu's shoes and he hastily stuffed the leaf back into the drawer. He had only just shut the closet when Clu came into the room.  
  
"Here you go, dude," said Clu, tossing him a soda.  
  
Jack caught it and popped the tab and began to drink it greedily. Clu watched as Jack drank, staring at his pale throat as he chugged. He snapped out of it when Jack looked at him.  
  
"Clu? Aren't you going to drink your soda?" he asked, motioning to it.  
  
Clu nodded and popped the tab with shaking hands. He began to drink, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Jack stared at him, eyes wide at the drop of sweat that rolled down Clu's cheek. He found himself unconsciously licking his lips. He too snapped out of it only a moment later, ashamed for his thoughts.  
  
Smiling weakly, Jack suggested that they watch some TV, and Clu readily agreed.  
  
As they watched, Jack kept sneaking glances at Clu, admiring the way the setting sun glinted off his tanned face and soft hair. Jack found his thoughts wandering to topics such as the taste of Clu's skin and the feel of his lips. Then his brain took over and smacked him for thinking such things. He didn't notice, however, that Clu had seen his hungry looks. Clu was slowly becoming aware that Jack was watching him, and eventually he blurted out, "WHAT!!!?"  
  
Jack nearly fell over, startled by Clu's outburst.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Why are you staring at me!!!?" demanded Clu.  
  
Jack looked at his nails.  
  
"I'm not," he said defensively.  
  
"You are!!" demanded Clu, "You look like you…I don't know…like you have a crush on me or something!!!"  
  
Jack, looking horrified, scooted away from Clu, shaking his head, stammering, "No, I…no….that's not…at ALL what…no…"  
  
Clu nodded, "Oh yes it was. I know, because I've been getting that look a lot lately. Mostly from girls, though."  
  
Jack said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Mostly?"  
  
"Well," drawled Clu, "I am ridiculously good-looking. I can't help it if both sexes desire me."  
  
With these words he walked over to where Jack was now crouched in a corner. He sat down next to Jack, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Tell me, Jack," he said slowly," Do you desire me?"  
  
Jack froze, mouth open in surprise. Clu continued.  
  
"Because…" he began almost shyly, "I've found myself…thinking about you…a lot."  
  
Jack was still stunned.  
  
"And I know we're only friends, but I thought maybe, just maybe, you might, well…I guess I was wrong."  
  
Clu made a move to turn away, but Jack's hand shot out and grabbed Clu's wrist.  
  
"I do," he said quietly.  
  
Clu turned.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not repeating myself," said Jack, staring at the ground.  
  
Clu paused. This certainly changed things. He bit his lower lip and as if on impulse leaned over and gave Jack the tiniest of kisses. He then pulled away nervously, staring at Jack for approval.  
  
Jack looked up, running his fingers over his lips.  
  
"Do that again," he whispered.  
  
Clu hesitantly leaned over and touched his lips to Jack's. Shifting slightly, Jack reached an arm out and grabbed Clu's shoulder, bringing him in closer, closing the gap between them. After several seconds that felt like hours, Jack pulled away, staring at Clu from under heavy eyelids.  
  
Clu blushed and reached up to run his fingers over Jack's lips. Jack gave a tiny grin and did the same to Clu.  
  
  
Several hours later, the two boys still sat on the floor, reveling in the comfort of each other and the joy of their newfound closeness. Jack ran his fingers absently through Clu's hair.  
  
"Clu?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" said Clu, looking up at Jack, a faraway smile on his face.  
  
"Who's Claire?"  
  
Clu grinned, "A friend of mine. Why?"  
  
Jack paused, his fingers still tangled in Clu's hair.  
  
"I saw it."  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
"The fig leaf."  
  
Clu was silent.  
  
"I didn't know you were such good friends with her."  
  
Clu sat up and pulled away from Jack, sighing pitifully.  
  
"Look," he began, "Claire is a friend. The leaf was a gag birthday gift."  
  
Jack stared into Clu's eyes, determining the truth behind his words. Satisfied, he broke out into a smile.  
  
"So," he said, "You gonna model that for me?"  
  
  
  
  
End   



End file.
